


Breakfast at Tiffany's over the Tequila Sunrise

by peperosungie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Fanmeet, M/M, also inspired from the yunsan fic by annomous, every other ship is platonic, inspired by senorita, yunsan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peperosungie/pseuds/peperosungie
Summary: At 3:17am, the line between friends and something more becomes blurred by exhaustion and unrequited crushes.oryunsan being shy gays when forced to practice a couple dance for a fanmeet!(disclaimer, I am posting this as ao3 wants to delete it :( i wanted to finsh it before it was lost forever.)





	Breakfast at Tiffany's over the Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take a Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769272) by [TheFunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk). 

> a quick summary!
> 
> fanmeet; yunsan dance cover for atinys
> 
> summary: units goes as  
! seonghonggi rap - walk it talk it/ stirfry  
! yeowooho vocal - just the way you are/ talking to the moon  
! yunsan dance - senorita/ 7rings
> 
> the remix mentioned for yunsan is this one! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va7CpWe7bCs

Whoever on the management team that ever pondered the idea of having Seonghwa join the rap brothers to preform a verse in the Migos songs, 'Walk it Talk it' and 'Sirfry' must have been either fatally slumped or a genius. The latter also goes for giving Yeosang an equal amount of lines in the YEOWOOHO group performance of the American Artist Bruno Mar's hit tracks like 'Just the way you are' and 'Talking to the Moon'. 

The same could not be for the dancing duo. The fated fools were assigned two very sensual song, the problem being, while the two claimed to have the most exciting dance presences, neither of the two ever believed that one day they would preform a cover of Ms. Grande's '7 rings' and the fish couple's 'Senorita' _together_.

And that is we end up at the scene of Yunho and San sitting on one of their shared bunk beds (they switched back and forth between the two as neither wanted to hit their head on the ceiling every waking moment.) reviewing other idols takes on their two songs. 

"Hey, these are kinda-, more like really, u know, yeah..." San says while reaching for the phone to change the video before they could see a seventh hip thrust towards the camera. 

Yunho stretches his arm out of the shorters reach, a playful grin appears across his features. "Aww, is the 'Hala Hala' demon boy shy? I thought after all those performances this would be a piece of cake!" Yunho endearingly exclaimed. 

The two toned hair one continued to make grabby hands at the device. He puffs, "Shut it Gumbo, some of us have a duality image to maintain." He continues to reach until he accidentally lands face first into Yunho's crotch. 

"Damn what's with you are your tendency to shove your face into our crotches. First it was Seonghwa, now it's me." Yunho cackles quite calmly for someone who has their hot bandmate face right up in their clothed junk. "If I didn't know better I'd believe you like stuff like this." 

San freezes, _was he that obvious? Did the members know he wasn't straight? Did Yunho know about his slight crush on him?_ (Not really "slight') _Did they know of how much he wanted to suc-._

"Yo! Anyone down there?" The blonde hits the others head in a knocking motion. "Is anyone home?"

The smaller retreats holding the attacked part of his head in his hands, he glares and barks, "The smell of your microscopic scrotum knocked me out." In reality, they both knew it wasn't small, after taking multiple showers together, it was obvious Yunho had the bigger dick of the two, let alone the whole group. 

The video had changed to ironically one of San's performances of 'Hala Hala', successfully diverting their attention from Yunho's growing problem that the other had yet to discover. 

San blushed, while he might be confident on stage, in real life he never understood of how he was able to lose himself within their performances. He also wondered on if Yunho ever monitored the other members performances like of how he regularly viewed his. 

"See Choi. I know you have it in you," Yunho exits the video and plays the edited clip sent by their dance instructor of the songs. As it plays he stands and spreads his arms to the heaves and groans. He turns mischievously and smirks, "Come on, lets dance." 

In turn the other also groans as he stands and walks over to Yunho. He carefully listened for the rhythm and once he reached the destination he took the blondes hand in his.

The beat played on max off of Yunho's crappy iPhone 7+. (He might have taken it into the shower one too many times to give it an adequate amount of water damage.) The crackled sound of the song gave off a authentic feel to the moment. 

Hand and Hand, the two paced around the room in a tango style. San focused his attention on their feet while he felt holes being burned into his head. His breath hitches as the others hand sneaks under his chin and pull it up right on beat. They make eye contact exactly on beat as well. 

San's eye widen comically large as he fails miserably to stutter out a response. Yunho shushes him with a finger to the lips which his eyes trail down to as well. 

He takes off his finger as he leans closer and whispers, "It's okay baby I know of how much you want this." His lips hover a breath away from the others. 

"But Yunho, this is wrong were just friends, what if the other members find out about us? What about the fans? This could end our career-." He gets cut off by the others mouth on his. 

_San! What are you doing?_ The angel on his shoulder rings. _What does it look like, he's sucking face with his crush duh._ The devil on the other side responds. 

He pushes them to the back of his mind while he hooks his arms around the others neck, pulling him closer. In turn, Yunho grabs him by the waist and shoves him into the wall while holding a tight grip still.

They pull away to catch their breaths, slightly out of breath the taller responds playfully lip syncing to the song playing, _"But friends don't know the way you taste."_

San grabbed a fistful of the others shirt and kissed the smug off of the Yunho's face forcefully. Partially to shut him up but at the same time to taste those lips _one more time._

**But then, the door slams open.**

The two pull away before any misunderstanding can occur. San's hands, still gripping on the shirt and Yunho's hand had moved above the two and rested upon the wall. 

Surprisingly, light beams from the hallway considering it was around 3:35am when a normal soul would be resting. (But as we know, Yunho and San are not your ordinary types of people.) 

A very exhausted looking Hongjoong shuffles him feet up to the pair and remarks, "Can you guys save your fighting til later? Just brawl it out in the morning. Please, some of us are trying to sleep." 

The two straighten up and lower their heads in a apologetic manner at the leader. He turns out on his heels as soon as he came leaving the two alone once more. 

San plays with his finger as he mutters, "Um, I think I'm gonna spend the night at Wooyoungs. I don't want Hongjoong to think were _fighting_ again. I'll see you in the morning?" He quietly adds while grabbing his pillow and stuffed Shiber only to be blocked by a towering Yunho.

"No. Just stay with me." Yunho refutes. "You can't run away from your problems San." 

"But you are my problem!" He whisper shouts.

Yunho reaches down and brings the other into a tight hug, "Please, please don't leave. I feel like a total asshole and think that you hate me for kissing you." 

San's silent yet reasuring smile is enough of an answer for Yunho as they walk back over to their bed and eventually fall asleep while the sunrises, the color of a **_Tequila Sunrise_**.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh follow me on twt @sangelism that would be 110/10 thanks :0 i'll be cont. this later when i have time.


End file.
